Last Few Words
by ChocoLov3r
Summary: A story about a girl and a doctor in New York. A normal and innocent coversation turns into something no one expected...It's kind of twisted depending on how you look at it.


It was a casual day like any other. No one knew that this day wasn't going to be as simple as they thought.

In the busting city of New York lies a particular doctor in his usual white coat. He was a 24 year old male with jet black hair and brown eyes. He had a good wife, 2 children(a girl and a boy), very successful and was loved by all.

The man was named Richard.

He was causally drinking his coffee when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." he answered.

The door opened and revealed a teenage girl. She was rather tall with long black hair that reached her mid-back and dull lifeless eyes. She had on a black top with a white star in the middle, a brown jacket that reached her waist and blue jeans. Despite her lifeless eyes she smiled a sweet smile.

"I'm Jenny."

"Ah, you must be my patient."

"That must mean you are my doctor, right?"

He chuckled. "Indeed I am. Please sit down."

The girl complied and sat at a chair near the window. Richard shuffle through some papers and pulled out a chart and a pen.

"It says here that your only 13? You look like your 14 or 15!"

"I get that a lot."

"So how are you?"

"Just fine."

"And how is your new school?"

"Good I guess…But I liked my old school way better. I had friends back then."

"No friends yet huh?"

"Nope."

He put the chart and pen down and smiled.

"So lets talk about the real reason why you're here. Your smart enough to know don't you?"

The girl smirked. "Yes…Yes I do."

"So what's your opinion on this?"

"I think its stupid. They cause it themselves and then they…"

"Yes?"

"Never mind."

A moment of silence passes through the two. "Do you have any goals? Things your good at?"

"Not really…I can't do much with my broken hand…" She raised up her right arm to show the broken hand.

"I see…What are your opinions on your parents?"

"…Do you want the truth?"

"Yes."

"……I…hate them."

Richard laid back on his chair a knowing expression on his face. "You shouldn't think that they really do love you."

"…I know…"

That statement shocked Richard a little. 'She already knows?'

"But honestly I really do hate them…They ruined my life…Broke my hand and took everything from me." She smiled and leaned against the window. "I just want to die."

"But there are so much to do in life."

"I know."

"You could even be very successful and live happily."

"I know."

"There are many good possibilities."

"I know."

He signed. "Then why. I know your smart enough to know not to die over something as stupid as that…Why exactly?"

"I…don't know really. I just get the feeling…" She stood up and sat at the window.

Richard looked distress for a second but regain his composure. "Life is not fair. Its full of sorrows and yes it sucks but we have to continue to live on…You know that don't you? Your parents would be very disappointed…"

She bowed her head slightly. Her dull eyes became even duller. "You…have you ever felt like everybody hates you? For no apparent reason?"

"No."

She laughed. "Neither have I…This feeling I have is not even close to it actually. I guess my breaking point finally snapped when I moved."

She looks down into the city. "What a busy place…"

"Yes. A very busy place indeed."

"Hey doctor can you go get some coffee for me? I'm kind of thirsty."

Richard looked hesitated. Jenny laughed.

"Don't worry I won't jumped out of the window while your away."

"Is that a promise?"

"Of course. I always keep my promises."

Richard got up and left.

Jenny looked down the busy street. Her eyes narrowed, almost closed. 'This really is a very busy city…' She looked around the room and spotted a paper and pen.

* * *

Back with Richard he was having a little conversation with the parents.

"How is my daughter? Is she going to be alright?!" asked a women with long black hair. She looked like she was somewhere near her 30's.

"I think you should move back. Moving isn't such a good thing for her."

"W-We can't move back! We've already sold our old house and even register her here already!"

"Yes I'm well aware of your situation but you have to move back. It's for her own well being."

"Isn't there any medicine for her depression?" asked the father.

"Sir…This is not depression we are dealing with. She knows and knows very well that you love her and all the good things that could happen. She doesn't denials it."

"But you're a doctor! Is there anything else we can do?"

"Like I said you should move back. Back to her old friends. At least back there she has someone to talk to from…your abuse."

"……"

"Anyway I'll be back. You can wait here."

Richard walked inside the room once again a coffee in hand. He looked up to find Jenny nowhere in sight and started to panic.

'Did she?!' He was just about to look out the window when he heard the bathroom door being open.

Out walked Jenny. She looked up and smiled.

"Sorry I was using the bathroom."

The doctor signed in relief. He gave the coffee to the girl and with a thanks from her she sat on the window once again.

"Why do you insist to sit there?" Richard asked out of curiosity.

Jenny smiled. "I like the wind. It's…calming. So free with no care in the world. I'm jealous."

Richard nodded in agreement. "The wind is amazing isn't it?"

She nodded as she took a sip of her coffee. Her eyes landed on the doctor's desk.

Richard gave a questioning look. "What is it?"

"That letter I wrote it." She pointed to a sheet of folded paper on the desk.

"A…letter?"

"Yup. Addressed to my parents."

"Eh? Why would you-"

She smiled and this time it was a real smile. A real sincere smile.

"I had a real good time speaking with you Richard. Thanks for listening to my feelings until the end…I hope you can listen to my last word…"

"Wait don't!"

Slowly her body fell further out the window. It was so graceful it looked like she was the wind itself.

Richard ran up to her trying to grab her hand. She whispered.

"Life is a endless road of possibilities, what you choose to do with it is entirely up to you…I've been thinking about it for a long time. My decision is…to be free like the wind."

A scream could be heard at the bottom and the blue fire soon died out…

**

* * *

**

November 23

The sky was crying. Crying for its once beloved child, Jenny. Friends and family members in black surrounded the funeral. In the midst of the crowd was the a doctor.

The very last person that saw her…alive.

Back to that dreadful day he gave the letter to her parents. They read it and the mother cried with sorrow, regret, and agony. The father excused himself to go to the bathroom.

The doctor was knocked out of his thought by a teenage girl with soft brown hair and deep green eyes, dressed in a black dress.

"You're the last person that ever saw her right?"

Richard replied with a nod. Ironically the girl smiled.

"I'm glad… I'm glad that she was at least with somebody. I'm Cassie by the way. Her little sister."

"It's nice to meet you Cassie." He put on a forced smile.

"You know…We talked about this. Death that is. She said that if she was ever to die she would want to die by drinking a warm coffee and feeling the wind."

His eyes widened. She smiled at him, a very small and sad smile as she walked away into the crowd of black.

Richard placed his hand on his face to cover his eyes.

"Jenny…Heh…What a strange she was. I guess I'll never figure her out…

_

* * *

_

Dear mother and father

_I'll put it blunt. I hate you. I hate you for giving birth to me. I hate you for loving me. Sometimes I think I would've suffer less if you didn't love me so much. Why did we have to move? I know I asked you that a lot of times before. You probably thought it was just an everyday question right? Something harmless? I didn't think so. You have been with me my whole life. I think you know I'm not stupid enough to be depressed or just die right off the bat. But still you guys were stubborn. I won't die unless that was an only option. I don't know what else to say…You know I'm not good with letters or pain for this matter! …What…I hope for is for you to remember me. I know its selfish…but I don't want to be forgotten just like an old rag. Take care of Cassie for me. She's just like me, don't let me her slip and walk the same path I did. I want her to live. I want her to live because I couldn't._

_Signed Jenny…_

_P.S I love you guys…I truly do…_

END


End file.
